Spaced Out
by Caligirl119
Summary: Demi meets the most beautiful girl at a 21 & over club and takes her up to the VIP lounge to see where things will go. Demi Lovato Selena Gomez Delena Demena Lovez Govato


**A/N: Yay! First One Shot. Hope you guys like it.**

**I do NOT own Demi or Selena, just the story.**

_Demi's POV_

I handed my fake I.D. to the large, bald man standing at the doors of the _Spaced Out _club. He looked at it closely, and lifted his head to look me up and down. I give him a small smile, praying he doesn't recognize me as the seventeen year old pop star trying to pass as a twenty one year old club-goer.

"Ma'am, would you mind stepping behind the velvet rope for a moment," he states, not really asking, in a deep voice. Shit. I am so screwed. If my publicist finds out I got caught with a fake I.D., she's gonna have a cow. I nodded slowly, and walked past the red rope that he'd pointed to. He turns his back to check the next person's I.D. and all I could see was his tall, muscular back. Man, this guy is huge. His skintight black bouncer shirt highlights all of his muscles. He turns his head to the side to talk into the small earpiece in his ear.

After about five minutes of excruciating waiting, the bouncer finally turns back towards me and says, "Someone will be here to take you inside shortly." Wait, what?

"Oh.." I begin in a shaky voice, "Thank you." I shoot him a nervous smile and turn towards the club doors, waiting. I for sure thought this guy was gonna nail me and call the cops. Suddenly, another equally as buff man with a black bouncer shirt on opens the side door and holds it open for me, indicating I am allowed to enter with his outstretched hand. I hesitantly walk in and thank the man for holding the door for me. He simply nods and says, "Right this way, Ms. Lovato." Woah. That's not the name on my fake I.D. The guy at the front must have somehow recognized me and told them I was here. Wow, being a celebrity does have its perks I guess.

As soon as the bouncer and I reach the hallway, I can hear the music pounding through the walls. We get to a set of stairs and he stops and turns to me.

"Up these stairs to your left you'll find a red curtain. Behind that curtain is the VIP section. You may bring whomever you please up there, but they must be with you. The bar and dancefloor are there to your right," he instructs, pointing past my right shoulder, "and all drinks are on us tonight. If there is anything you need, please let one of us know." Wow.

"Wow, thank you so much," I say with a look of disbelief on my face.

"Enjoy your night," and with that he walked away.

I started to make my way through the hallway towards the main room. I can hear the music getting progressively louder. When I finally walk into the huge room I see bodies all over the place dancing, holding drinks, talking, making out, and moving around. There are green, purple, and white lights flashing and moving around the room, making everything look a cool neon color. I decide to start out with a drink, so I move towards the bar and order a rum & coke. The bartender quickly pours my beverage as I take a seat at one of the barstools. He quickly returns with my drink and a napkin that says "Ms. Lovato" on it. Does everyone know who I am?! Weird.

I swivel around in my seat as I sip my ice cold drink and scope out the room to see if there's anyone remotely attractive in here. I look really good tonight, so I wanna find someone who looks as good as me and dance with them. I have on black skinny jeans, black heels, a grayish-white top, and a long necklace. My dark hair is slightly curled and hangs down past my shoulders. As I'm looking through the crowd I notice a tall, dark-haired girl wearing a short, tight red dress dancing with some guy. I have never seen someone so beautiful. Oh, I am definitely dancing with her tonight.

I set my drink down on the bar and start walking straight towards the sexy mystery girl. All of these sweaty people are in my way. Gross. I finally get about ten feet away from her and she lifts her dark brown eyes and catches me looking at her. Right when I'm about to approach her, I feel a hand on my waist, and someone behind me wanting to dance.

"Hey, sexy. What's your name? Wanna dance?" I hear a husky voice ask behind me. I turn around to see a tall, curly-haired guy looking down at me with a smirk on his face. Gosh, he's really cute. He looks like he could be 22 or 23, but he doesn't know how old I am.

I smile at him and say, "Demi."

"Nice, I'm Trevor. Show me what you've got," he says with a crooked smile. Hey, I could use this to my advantage. I turn back around and push my backside into him and start grinding my ass against him. We're dancing straight across from that girl I saw earlier and she's looking at us while she's still grinding with some guy. Knowing that she's watching, I start using my sexiest moves and faces and can tell it's working, because I can feel Trevor getting hard. His dick is pushed up as close as possible to my ass and he has hands on my hips trying to pull me even closer. I can feel his hot breath on my right ear, but all I can really focus on is the beautiful girl in front of me.

Somehow I work up the nerve to motion for her to come over to me. I beckon her with my finger and bite my lip. She turns around towards the guy she's dancing with and says something in his ear and he walks away towards the bar. So, I do the same to Trevor and ask him to get us some drinks. He walks away and when I turn back around, mystery girl is standing right in front of me with her head tilted slightly.

"Hey there." God. Even her voice is sexy. Time to turn on the charm.

"Hey, beautiful. What's your name?" She lifts one hand up to my face and puts her finger under my chin to lift my head slightly. Well, that caught me off guard. Her face comes closer, just inches away.

"Maybe I'll tell you later," she says over the roar of the music, with a wink. She turns around to walk towards the bar, but I cannot let this girl get away. I quickly, but gently, grab her arm right above her elbow and she turns back towards me with an eyebrow raised.

"How about a dance, then? You've got some good moves." I smoothly pull her towards me, and she smiles and bites her lip. I wanna kiss her full lips so badly right now. They look so soft.

"Fine," she says with a smirk, "you're not too bad a dancer yourself." I halfway expected her to turn around and push her backside into my front, grinding on me. But she simply puts her arms around my neck and brings her body impossibly close to mine. Her perfect face stays only inches from mine, so close that I can feel her warm breath on my lips. She slips one of her long legs in between mine and starts grinding our bodies together. Shit, she's sexy. I just let my body go with the rhythm of hers, allowing her to lead. My hands are on her tiny waist attempting to pull her even closer. Gosh, she felt so good against me. She's making me want more. I feel her draw her arms back towards herself, and stop so that her hands are resting lightly on either side of my neck. I move my hands slightly lower so they are resting on her hips, and my face a bit closer to hers. Our noses are touching, and I forget all about our surroundings, because all I want is to kiss her. Surprisingly, she makes the first move.

The girl brings her lips to mine gently, but passionately, and we sort of stop dancing, caught up in the moment. I was right, her lips are soft; the softest I've ever kissed actually. We break apart for a second, just to breathe, and come right back in. During that second-long break I remembered that Trevor and that other guy she was dancing with would be coming back soon. I don't want them interrupting our makeout session, so I pull away from her mid-kiss.

"What do ya say we go upstairs to the VIP section for a little privacy?" I look her in her eyes and see something change. They appear to get a bit darker, but it could just be the lighting in here. She brings her lips back to mine and says, "okay," against them. She pulls her arms back to her sides, and I trail one of my hands down her side until I reach her hand. I intertwine our fingers loosely and lead her back towards the stairs that security guy showed me earlier.

When we reach the base of the stairs, I feel her hesitate and tug on my arm a bit with the hand that I'm still holding. I turn around to look at her with both eyebrows raised, and a foot already on the first step.

"I thought maybe you should know my name before we go upstairs. The guard is gonna ask for it anyways." She uses the hand I'm not holding to swipe a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm Selena."

I smile at her and reply, "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She blushes slightly and looks down at the cement floor. "Now come on, let's go."

We get to the top of the stairs and immediately to my left, just like the security guy said, is a huge red, velvet curtain. Right outside of the opening is another large man in a tight black shirt holding a clipboard.

"Hello Ms. Lovato," he says in a deep voice, looking straight ahead, "may I ask for your guest's name, please?"

I look at her and back at him and say, "Selena," with a smile. He looks back up expectantly and I realized that I don't know her last name.

"Gomez," she quickly interjects with a polite grin. I squeeze her hand and the gentleman finishes writing her name on the clipboard and opens the curtains for us to enter.

"Right this way, ladies," he stretches out his hand indicating the direction we should go, "enjoy yourselves, and please let us know if there is anything you'll be needing."

"Thank you!" we both say at the same time, giggling at our timing.

We walk into this huge room with couches set up on one side, facing a flat screen TV. While on the other side is a bartender behind a bar with champagne is an ice bucket. In the middle of the room are some fun things like a foosball table, arcade games, and some other stuff like that. I pull Selena towards the bartender so we can toast our champagne, which the bartender has already poured into two tall, fancy glasses. I let go of her hand to grab both glasses and hand one to her saying, "Ms. Gomez."

"Am I ever gonna get your first name, Ms. Lovato?" she asks.

"Demi."

"That's a cute name, I like it." She smiles at me and winks again. My eyes flicker from her eyes down to her lips and back.

"Let's toast to a good night," I suggest and raise my glass. She does the same to her own and we bring our glasses together with a *clink* sound and take a sip. I open my silver purse and pull a one hundred dollar bill out of my wallet and hand it to the bartender, who was politely averting her eyes. "You can take the rest of the night off." She smiles and walks out of the room with her head down, holding the Ben Franklin I just gave her.

I turn my attention back to Selena only to receive a quick peck on the lips. It took me by surprise, so when I finally opened my eyes again I notice that she's walking towards the plush red sofas at the other end of the room. I follow her, champagne in my hand, and take another swig on the way. The tall girl sets her drink down on the brown table, and sits on the largest couch against the wall. She looks at me expectantly, probably wanting me to come sit next to her. I don't know how far things are gonna go tonight, but wherever they go, I'm excited and not to mention really horny. My panties are already wet just from dancing with her. I didn't know a girl could have such an effect on me.

As soon as I sit down, there are no words spoken between us. She just simply puts her hand under my chin and pulls me closer to her until our lips meet again. We begin making out again and not long after I feel her slip her warm tongue into my mouth. The kissing intensifies and I find myself with my whole body facing her and my hands on her waist once again trying desperately to pull her closer. She brings her hand that was under my chin down to my collar bone, and lays her other hand on my right thigh. Her touch makes me shiver and my whole body is a livewire, tingling all over.

I moan into her mouth and tug on her bottom lip with my teeth. I feel her body shift, and suddenly she pushing me to lie down. I more than willingly comply and we break apart as she straddles me. I look at the goddess above me and wonder how I got so lucky. She looks so sexy on top of me. Selena brings her hands down on either side of me until our faces are inches away again. Expecting her to kiss me, I lift my head up a bit to meet her lips, but she uses one of her hands to push my head back. I feel her warm tongue collide with my neck and glide all the way up to my earlobe, which she takes into her mouth. I can't help but let out another moan. I take a risk, not really knowing how she'll respond, and place both of my hands on her perfectly round ass. She doesn't stiffen or stop kissing my neck, so I squeeze at her buttcheeks while pushing her closer to me.

She's the one to moan this time and brings her lips back to mine quickly. This time her kisses are more aggressive and needy. I drag my nails up her body, pulling up her dress slightly, until my hands are back on her perfect waist. She moans into my mouth and sucks on my tongue briefly. God, that feels amazing. I hope the club-owners don't mind us hooking up on their couch, because that's what's about to happen.

Selena's hands come down to the bottom rim of my shirt and she tugs on it a bit, asking to take it off. I sit up and lift my arms up so she can pull it off, which she does in an easy swoop. Her hands immediately land on my breasts which are covered by my favorite black lacy bra. I also wore my favorite black lacy panties that match, just in case I hooked up with someone tonight. I feel her squeezing my breasts roughly, turning me on even more. I didn't even think that was possible at this point. Before I really get a chance to react, she's taken one of her hands and started to unbutton my skinny jeans. I lift my hips a bit to give her more access, and groan into her mouth. She breaks out kiss apart to sit up and dismount from her position on top of me to pull my pants off. After they're off, she begins making her way back on top of me but I quickly sit up.

"Let's get _your_ clothes off," I say against her lips in a low, husky voice. We both have smirks on our faces as I lift her dress from the bottom over her head to reveal her incredible body. I look her up and down for a moment admiring her toned stomach, round boobs covered in white lace, and long legs. Her long raven hair just brings me over the top and I gently, yet eagerly, push her to lie down. I situate myself between her legs and climb up quickly to kiss her once before trailing kisses down her long neck to her chest. I look up at her briefly to make sure it's okay to go on, and she smiles and nods quickly.

I put my hands over both of her breasts and slide my tongue down the valley between them. I can hear her breath getting heavier as I reach under her to undo the clasp on her bra. I remove the strapless garment from her body and toss it quickly onto the floor. The perfection in front of me is stunning. I take just a second to look at her body again, and then move my lips to her right nipple, hovering barely above it. I press my tongue against the pink bud to tease her quickly and look up to gauge her reaction. Her chocolate brown eyes are staring at me, pleading for more. So, to give her what she wants I take her nipple in my mouth and suck on it gently at first, then more harshly. She moans a breathy moan and arches her back into me. I switch to her left nipple and give it the same treatment before hovering above her lips with my own. I trail my left hand down her bare stomach until I reach her panties. She takes in a breath and tries to lift her head to kiss me, but I pull away slightly wanting to tease her and watch her. I gently glide my fingers against her warm center before applying more pressure where she wants it most. She moans again and I bring my lips to her in a hard kiss.

I can feel her wetness soaking through, so I decide to start kissing my way down her body. I reach her red panties and kiss her over them once quickly before pulling them off slowly. I look back up at her face to see her blushing, so I give her a reassuring smile and open her legs and kiss my way down her right thigh until I reach the place where her thigh meets her center. I slowly lick that spot to tease her more and hear her moan, "Ugh, Demi you're such a tease." I smile coyly and finally put my tongue where she wants it. She moans loudly and I know she's gonna be a screamer. Her hips buck against my lips, so I start flicking my tongue quickly over her clit, driving her insane.

"Oh my god, Demi that feels amazing. Don't stop." She reaches down with one hand to grab a fistful of my hair and tugs on it a bit. I look up at her to see her back arched and head thrown back in ecstasy. I want to make her cum so badly, so I stick my tongue into her warm, wet center. She lets out another loud groan and starts rocking her hips against my tongue. I replace my tongue with two fingers inside of her and can feel her squeezing my fingers tightly. She's so tight, she feels like a virgin. Fuck yes. I start fingering her pussy slowly, progressively speeding up as I crawl back up to her to kiss her again. She moans into my mouth repeatedly before holding onto my bottom lip with her teeth. My fingers move quickly in and out of the girl causing her to bite my lip harder. That's gonna bruise.

"I want you to cum for me baby," I whisper against her lips after she finally releases my lip. She simply nods her head and looks into my eyes, begging me to continue. I kiss back down her perfect, naked body until my tongue has found her clit again. I go back to doing what I was before, and her hand makes its way to the back of my head pushing me closer to her. I moan against her and at the same time feel her walls clench my fingers as she screams my name. Damn, that's sexy. I let her ride out her orgasm until she's writhing on the couch. I slowly pull my fingers out of her soaked pussy and she grabs my hand and starts sucking on the fingers that were just inside of her. Holy shit, this girl is perfect. I bite my lip and watch her before I go back to kissing her. These kisses are different. They're the after-sex kisses that are lazy, but still passionate.

"Damn," I say between kisses, "you're so sexy, Selena." I suck on her bottom lip once more before pulling back to look at her again. She starts to sit up slowly and pushes me back with a lustful look in her eyes and says, "Now it's your turn," with a smirk on her face.

**A/N: Wow. Well that was longer than I expected. Probably because I'm pretty detail-oriented. I hope you guys liked it! Hopefully this holds you over until the next chapter of It's Always Been You. Please review, because I wanna get better! Also, if you have any One Shot ideas, let me know and I might write them :) Thanks for reading, lovelies. XOXO**


End file.
